Summertime Sadness
by MrsBarton
Summary: Reencuentro entre Klaus y Caroline en Seúl, Corea del Norte. [Situado despumes del 5x19 "Man on Fire"]. Reto de Abril del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons".


_¡Buenas tardes! Tanto tiempo. Pero al fin se me presenta tiempo libre y considerando los eventos recientes en Mystic Falls, he tenido la idea de hacer este one shot con la mecánica de un reto creado en el foro de The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons. _

_Espero sea de su agrado y por cierto, también espero alcanzar a terminar los fic's que tengo inconclusos. Ustedes y Caroline se lo merecen. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ Cualquier personaje que puedas reconocer no me pertenece. Son obras de L. J. Smith y actualmente de la serie The Vampire Diaries de CW. _

_**Este fic participa en el reto temático de Abril "Klaroline" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons".**_

–Caroline es ahora o nunca– Exclama Stefan al tomar la pequeña maleta que me había obligado a hacer en calidad de emergencia.

–No puedo dejar a mi madre…–Murmuro en respuesta y casi deseo aferrarme al marco de la puerta en mi habitación.

–Es humana, sobrevivirá– Me interrumpe Stefan dando un par de pasos hacia mí.

– ¿Y Elena? ¿Tyler? ¿Jeremy y Bonnie? ¿Enzo? Incluso Damon. No podemos irnos– Ahora mi voz suena a suplica. El tiempo me había parecido eterno desde que Stefan hubo atravesado el umbral de mi puerta con la angustia reflejada en sus ojos y la desesperación haciéndose presente en su voz. El otro lado está colapsando, los viajeros tienen planes maquiavélicos y aunque no hay lugar tan lejano como para estar a salvo de ellos, irnos de Mystic Falls parece la mejor opción. Solo que simplemente no puedo aceptar la idea de irme sin mirar todo lo que estoy dejando atrás.

–Se han ido Caroline…–Murmura Stefan y hace una pausa antes de continuar. Sé que esta ordenando sus ideas para saber cómo decir lo siguiente a lo que asumo, es una mala noticia –Jeremy se queda con Bonnie, ella…– Vuelve a pausar y levanto mi mano para que se detenga. Ni siquiera debe terminar, lo sé. Bonnie es el ancla. El otro lado la mantiene viva y si desaparece, ella también.

Siento el dolor rasgar en alguna parte de mi congelado corazón y no hago más que suspirar, reprimiendo el llanto y toda la avalancha de sentimientos que comienzo a tener. Debo tener el control, por lo menos ahora. No me atrevo a mirar a Stefan, ya me ha visto llorar la suficiente cantidad de veces. Su mano alcanza la mía y pronto me veo saliendo de mi habitación, no me he despedido de mi madre. Tan solo una nota adorna la mesa prometiéndole que volveré pronto. No dejo explicaciones en caso de que la intenten dañar para saber dónde estoy porque los viajeros sabrán que donde me encuentre probablemente estará Stefan o Elena. Y siendo sincera, en ese momento ni siquiera yo sabía a donde me dirigía.

Primero fue un viaje en automóvil hasta alcanzar la ciudad de Atlanta. Único lugar cercano que contaba con un aeropuerto internacional, el colosal _Hartsfield-Jackson._ Después fueron un par de horas en la sala de espera hasta abordar el avión. Stefan adquiere boletos de primera clase y eso lo hace ganarse una sonrisa de parte mía. Él se sienta junto a mí y finge que trabaja en su móvil pero se bien que está ansioso a que diga algo. No es normal en mí estar tan callada. Pronto mi amigo debe guardar su celular y ambos nos vemos luchando con nuestros cinturones. Finalmente el avión asciende y el amplio cielo nos acoge entre nubes y destellos blancos que el sol provoca. Nada más que calma es lo que nos espera.

Las horas siguientes del trayecto, las había pasado continuando en silencio. No enojada con Stefan, sino con la vida. Las frase "Esto no es como se supone debían ser nuestras vidas" viene a mí. De no ser vampira, probablemente fuera una chica inscrita en la universidad de Whitmore, junto a sus mejores amigas Elena y Bonnie. Probablemente soltera o probablemente con pareja. Matt y Tyler vienen a mi mente. Ambos ex novios y ambos muy buenos amigos. No sé dónde están ni cuando los volveré a ver. ¿Dónde estarán Elena, Damon y Enzo? ¡Por Dios! Incluso me preocupo por el vampiro gigoló y su mejor amigo.

– ¿A dónde han ido? – Pregunto finalmente y siento como si un peso fuera retirado de mis hombros al momento en que Stefan me dirige una mirada y se encoge de hombros.

–No lo sé, Caroline. Debíamos tomar caminos separados y no saber dónde estamos es la única manera en la que tenemos ventajas de sobrevivir. Si los viajeros encuentran a alguno lo forzaran hasta saber la ubicación de Elena o la mía. Damon se fue con ella rumbo al norte. Matt probablemente este cruzando el país hacia el este. Tú y yo tomamos carretera al sur…–

– ¿A dónde vamos ahora? – Interrumpo con la creciente curiosidad. Ni siquiera me había tomado el tiempo de mirar mi boleto. Debo admitir que era mi forma de guardar luto por Bonnie. No la veré de nuevo y eso es algo demasiado cruel para soportar siquiera la sensación de decirlo en voz alta.

–Seúl, Corea del Norte– Musita pasando una de sus manos por su cabello y detiene sus ojos en mi rostro en espera de alguna reacción.

– ¿Qué haremos en Corea del Norte? ¿Has ido alguna vez? ¿Y si no logramos adaptarnos? ¿Nos iremos pronto de ahí? – Pregunta tras pregunta salen de mi boca, no logro controlarlas pero nuestro destino me ha tomado por sorpresa. Rápidamente abro la persiana en la ventanilla a mi derecha y con esfuerzo alcanzo a distinguir azul por debajo…El mar. Momentáneamente olvido mis problemas y la razón por la que hago este viaje. El panorama es increíblemente pacifico que me da la sensación de no querer perderme nada a pesar de que cada trazo es igual.

–Ya veremos que hacer al llegar– Murmura Stefan en un tono divertido. Probablemente el humor ha vuelto a el ahora que comprobó que mi shock ha pasado.

Las horas pasan y me rehusó a dormirme a pesar de que mi amigo cae rendido apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro. Una vez él me comento sobre la verdadera razón por la que nosotros dormíamos, es decir el simple placer de descansar. No necesitamos esas horas de pausa en nuestra vida para obtener energías y realmente no hay nada en mí que desee sumergirse en mi mente. Estoy un tanto alterada y temerosa de que imágenes puedan mostrarse en mis sueños.

–Creo que es este– Señala Stefan hacia un convertible negro. Lo ha rentado en el aeropuerto…O al menos eso espero que haya hecho.

–Esto de ser sutil se te va de las manos– Murmuro al arrebatar las llaves de entre sus dedos y en su lugar colocar mi maleta –Con esto seguro que nadie nos nota, Christian Grey– Musito sonriendo y Stefan me corresponde haciéndome una señal para que abra la cajuela, cosa que hago justo antes de dirigirme hacia la puerta del conductor.

– ¿Y bien? – Cuestiono justo en el momento en que mi compañero aborda el automóvil como mi copiloto. Primero se encoge de hombros y al ver mi nada agradable mirada, comienza a darme instrucciones. No pregunto de nuevo pero me imagino que él ya ha estado en este lugar del mundo. Por mi parte, me siento cada vez más y más pequeña en cada calle que atravieso. A donde quiera que mire solo hay grandes estructuras, todas hermosas e imponentes. Suspiro recordando que hace no mucho tiempo una persona había prometido mostrarte las bellezas en el mundo, incluidas las del tipo que ahora mis ojos contemplaban. Pero esa persona ya no estaba, ahora hacia su vida en Nueva Orleans y solo me quedaba el recuerdo de sus promesas, los detalles que tenía y más reciente, la forma en que habíamos hecho un pacto en el bosque, yo revelando lo que me hacía sentir y él prometiendo no volver.

El tiempo pasa sin que me dé cuenta. Realmente que pierdo la noción al estar con Stefan, nos pasamos los días en la habitación del hotel, otros tantos en los numerosos paseos turísticos contratados y obviamente en unos creados por nosotros. Seúl es una ciudad hermosa y enorme. Sé que por momentos incluso Stefan se olvida de cuál es la verdadera razón de nuestra estancia aquí y creo que eso es bueno.

De vez en cuando recibe noticias en móvil, solo dos palabras "Estamos bien". Y en parte eso nos alivia. Nuestros amigos están a salvo en alguna parte del mundo y eso es lo más cercano a paraíso que tenemos ahora.

Desde nuestro arribo a la ciudad han pasad semanas. No llevo la cuenta y no es que importe pero creo que pronto nos moveremos de nuevo. Una razón era porque se nos terminaban los lugares por conocer y otra para no levantar sospechas en el hotel. No ansiábamos salir en el noticiero por sospecha de espionaje. La situación política en Corea ahora era complicada casi tanto como nuestra vida.

–Es nuestra última noche en Seúl– Exclama Stefan al salir del pasillo que conecta su habitación con la mía, cargando en sus manos un par de tazas con café en su interior.

– ¿Me dirás a donde vamos ahora? – Pregunto alcanzando la taza de porcelana que me ofrecía y alcanzo a distinguir una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

– ¿Y arruinarte la sorpresa? Vamos Caroline, creí que me conocías mejor– Inquiere y no hago más que mostrarle mi lengua en señal de protesta seguido de una sonrisa. Este tiempo junto a él había reforzado nuestra amistad si es que eso era posible –Lexi adoraba nuestros viajes. Aunque ella también se salía de sus casillas cuando le guardaba el secreto de nuestro siguiente destino– Agrega en un murmuro y una punzada de culpa me atraviesa. Ella era su mejor amiga antes de que fuera asesinada por Damon y aunque no vivo a su sombra, sé que muchos aspectos de mi personalidad se la recuerdan; creo que cuando pierdes a un amigo de esa forma, realmente nunca te termina de abandonar. Menos si eres un ser inmortal.

– ¿Tyler y Enzo? – Pregunto de pronto al recordar que en el avión jamás escuche sus nombres, a pesar de que Stefan me había dado más o menos las direcciones de donde podrían estar Damon, Elena y Matt.

El silencio que continua es abrumador al grado que debo dejar la taza en el buro junto a la cama y colocarme de pie. Stefan ha dejado de mirarme y comienzo a pensar lo peor.

– ¿Stefan? – Cuestiono elevando el tono de mi voz y el no hace más que guardar silencio.

–Enzo murió– Murmura y no sé porque pero un dolor se abre paso a través de mi pecho. ¿Muerto? ¿El adorable británico que se divertida a costa mía? ¿Muerto? –Y se llevaron a Tyler– De nuevo sus ojos conectan con los míos. Quiero llorar, quiero gritar pero no hago más que dirigirme hacia el baño y colocarme ropa para salir de esa habitación.

–No me sigas– Ordeno al tomar la mochila de encima del largo peinador frente a la cama y solo soy capaz de ver a Stefan a través del espejo –Necesito…Un tiempo a solas. Volveré al anochecer– El asiente y camino directo hacia la salida primero de la habitación y después del hotel. No tengo rumbo y no es algo que me importe ahora.

Enzo está muerto y Tyler probablemente también lo este. Al primero le comenzaba a tomar cariño y al segundo siempre lo iba a amar después de todo era mi primer amor.

Las horas, la gente y Seúl pasan por sobre mi sin que lo note. Pronto me doy cuenta que tan solo estoy caminando. No estoy teniendo ningún pensamiento, no hay nada más que silencio en mi mente y tales cosas me resultan abrumadoras.

El sol se ha ocultado y lo único que alcanzo a apreciar a lo lejos es el puente Banpo. Conozco su nombre debido a los folletos que había en mi habitación y también sé que se trata del puente que contiene la fuente más grande del mundo al situarse de extremo a extremo en las calles que lo abarcaban. Por si fuese poco, el puente estaba adornado con luces de colores cambiantes e interactivas dando el efecto de que el arcoíris estaba bañando al rio que corría debajo. Era un espectáculo que solo se podía ver de noche. Por lo que sin darle más vueltas al asunto, dirijo mis pasos hacia ese lugar. Procuro mandarle un mensaje a Stefan informándole que pronto llegare. Ya tendré tiempo de disculparme por mi repentina huida pero estaba segura que mi amigo alcanzaría a comprender que incluso yo aprecio los momentos en soledad.

Lo que anteriormente había sido solo un borrón a lo lejos, se convierte en un enorme y hermoso puente iluminado por encima con luces de ciudad y por debajo con las de la fuente. Me quedo en la calle peatonal justo enfrente del puente, tan solo observando tal obra maestra al recargarme en el barandal. Es pasada la media noche, lo deduzco por la nula cantidad de personas a mí alrededor y por la poca circulación de autos en la calle. Viendo el arcoíris de esa forma, por instantes me hace pensar que si tiro una moneda cualquier deseo que pida se hará realidad. Y tanto en mi situación como en la de mis amigos, creer en algo así no sonaba tan disparatado.

Estaba tan absorta en el silencio que Seúl me regalaba que incluso mis sentidos dejaron de estar alerta, dando paso al descuido y poco después a la sorpresa de no haber sentido a un hombre acercarse impidiéndome reaccionar a tiempo.

–Cuando me dijeron que te habías ido de Mystic Falls no lo creí– Murmura una voz tan familiar y tan acogedora que la sorpresa me hace tambalear.

–Klaus…– Exclamo en respuesta dirigiendo mis ojos al rostro del hibrido original. Atino a que la sorpresa es lo único que muestra mi rostro.

–Hola Caroline– Sonríe y si tenía pensado decir algo mas es obligado a posponerlo para ser capaz de recibir mi cuerpo, mis brazos lo rodean y mi cabeza se apoya en su pecho. Lo escucho suspirar y siento a sus manos cerrarse tras mi espalda presionándome contra él. Nos quedamos así un par de minutos, no quiero romper aquello y deduzco que Klaus tampoco. Su perfume me llena, me embriaga y me hace imposible formar frases coherentes. Debo admitir que por esos breves momentos me siento más protegida de lo que he alguna vez he estado en todas estas semanas escondida.

– ¿Cómo me encontraste? – Cuestiono al separarme solo un par de pasos, si quisiera podría tomar su mano sin problema.

–Me ofende que preguntes eso. Jamás te perdería de vista, amor– Afirma y algo en mi le cree.

–Pero aun así no creíste que había salido de Mystic Falls– Mascullo y hago a mis manos cerrarse alrededor del barandal para evitar tomar las suyas. Aunque eso es exactamente lo que deseo.

–No creí que hubieses abandonado a tus amigos. Por lo que asumí que ellos también se habían ido– Algo en mi rostro lo hace callar y avanza hacia mí cortando las distancias entre ambos tan solo para colocar su mano peligrosamente cerca de la mía – ¿Dónde esta Stefan? – Pregunta después de segundos que me parecen interminables.

–En el hotel– Respondo con naturalidad. ¡Claro! Es natural que el hibrido original sepa exactamente dónde y con quien estas. No me sorprendería si me hubiera localizado gracias a mi…Ni siquiera alcanzo a formar la idea cuando la pregunta se forma – ¿Me rastreaste con mi numero? Ya has visto a Stefan ¿Cierto? –

–Siempre he dicho que eres más que una cara bonita– Inquiere al tiempo que una de sus manos se desliza por encima de la mía hasta lograr que sus dedos se entrelazaran con los míos. No lo detengo cuando lo hace, al contrario puede que hasta lo alenté al hacer que mis labios rocen los suyos. Algo inocente y breve. Pero que sin embargo dispara y pone alerta cada centímetro de mi cuerpo.

–Lamento que hayas tenido que huir…– Murmura contra mi oído al estrecharme contra él y crear una jaula con sus manos apresando mi cuerpo entre sus brazos, con esa cercanía puedo notar lo fina que es su barba, las imperfecciones de su rostro e incluso el semblante azulado que le da uno de los extremos de la fuente perteneciente al color del mar en combinación con sus ojos, un par de obres parecidos a un caleidoscopio. A veces verdes, a veces azules e incluso obscuros como la noche –De haber estado ahí…–

–De haber estado ahí hubieras tenido que huir con nosotros. No quieren solo a Elena y Stefan. Nos quieren a todos Klaus– Lo interrumpo y el hace rozar su nariz con la mía.

–Ven a Nueva Orleans– Masculla mientras se permite dejar besos en diversas partes de mi rostro, siendo mis mejillas y mi frente las más afortunadas –Ahí estarás más segura y lo sabes. Junto a mi nada ha de pasarte–

Por un momento no siento que estoy frente al puente más famoso de Corea del Norte sino más bien en Mystic Falls el día de mi graduación con Klaus pidiéndome que vaya a NO y yo sintiéndome tan confundida que no logro articular palabra. Mis labios se abren con la duda inundando mi garganta y es una situación que el aprovecha para hacer a su boca chocar con la mía. Sus labios se mueven insistentes y pronto los míos se amoldan a tal acto. Siento como la presión de sus manos aumenta y el tacto de sus dedos contra la piel desnuda de mi espalda me hace estremecer, no sé bien si ha levantado mi blusa o ha sido mis movimientos lo que provocaron darle tal libertad. Pero no me importa, de alguna forma me siento en casa, a salvo, segura y sobre todo, amada.

Su lengua recorre mi labio inferior y mis dedos se enredan en su cabello, no quiero separarme o desaprovecharlo. El duro del barandal choca contra mi espalda y se entonces que estoy aprisionada. Sintiéndome superada en fuerza y quizás hasta en pasión, hago a una de mis piernas flexionarse y presionarse justo en su entrepierna. Cosa que lo hace suspirar contra mi boca. Sus manos acunan mi rostro y una sonrisa aparece en sus labios perfectamente correspondida por mis gestos. Hace dos años no permitiría siquiera que él se me acercara pero ahora, en este momento, en esta ciudad soy capaz de decir que por el hibrido original que tenía frente a mi iría a cualquier parte. Intento responder pero soy incapaz. Solo anhelo el tacto suave de sus labios y puedo jurar que él sabe que lo necesito pues hace ademan de besarme en el preciso instante que algo más osa interrumpirnos

–No es por incomodarlos, pero tenemos un vuelo que tomar– Exclama Stefan y claramente escucho a Klaus gruñir.

–Espero esa sea tu forma de decirme que si…–Murmura el hibrido en mi oído al dirigirle una mirada desaprobatoria pero divertida a Stefan –Que tu amigo ha aceptado y sería una pena tener que obligarte. No es una de las cosas que me gustaría hacer contigo–

Muerdo mi labio en respuesta y no me atrevo a mirar a Stefan ¿Por qué? Quizás por que nunca tuve la delicadeza de contarle cuales eran los sentimientos que Klaus había despertado en mí desde esa tarde en el bosque y hacerlo ahora pues…Era un poco tarde. Sobre todo porque no soy capaz de decir cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí parado observando como Klaus me besaba y como yo le correspondía. ¡Bravo Caroline!

– ¿Ya le has dicho? – Murmura Stefan cuando caminamos hacia el automóvil y pretendo no escuchar pues se supone me he retrasado al estar acomodando la ropa que Klaus se había encargado de manipular.

–Es por esa razón que tú vas, mi amigo– Responde Klaus deteniéndose frente a la puerta del copiloto en espera de que los alcance para abrirme la puerta trasera.

– ¿Quieres que yo le diga tu pequeño y sucio secreto? – Articula Stefan anonadado mientras introducía las llaves en la puerta del conductor y se disponía a abrirlas.

–No, quiero que estés ahí cuando se entere y evites que se derrumbe o me odie– Sentencia el hibrido y es obligado a callar cuando se percata que estoy caminando hacia ellos. No permito que la sorpresa o curiosidad llenen mi rostro. ¿Qué secreto? ¿Por qué habría de tener tales reacciones hacia el hombre que momentos antes permitía que me besara a su gusto?

Aunque sonrió y me atrevo a dejar un casto beso sobre sus labios. No puedo evitar ser presa del pánico. Sea lo que sea que me espere en Nueva Orleans, he de conocer la razón por la que Klaus se fue de Mistyc Falls y a lo que había alcanzado a escuchar estaba segura que no sería de mi agrado. _¿Es que pensabas que todo era color de rosa?_ Murmura una voz en mi cabeza y no hago nada por detener sus reclamos. Estoy enamorándome del hibrido original, mi vida para nada perfecta estaba a pasos de convertirse en un caos. La única ventaja que llevaba era que conocía las consecuencias de mis decisiones. Esperaba el conociera la de las suyas pues en el peor de los casos ni siquiera Stefan le iba a servir para calmarme.


End file.
